Would You Love A Monsterman?
by IveGoneCompletelyMad
Summary: Would you love a monsterman? Could you understand beauty of the beast? (Rated for violence)


_**Fire at will  
Yeah I would kill  
Yeah I would freeze all hell over  
Just to get a chill**_

 _ **Yeah I would slay  
Yeah I would maim  
Yeah I would vanish in thin air  
And reappear again**_

 _ **Be right in the squares  
Yeah I would be sincere  
Yeah I would lie  
Yeah I would die  
Yeah I would be there  
Waking up the dead to get a thrill  
I say yeah, I say yeah**_

I stared in horror at the scene before me. A ghoul with its Kakugan eyes drilled onto my form, a red substance dripping from its jaws, blood; _my blood_. I shivered at the sight of the ghoul smirking, the wet sound of my blood filling my ears as his maws shifted with the gesture. Instinctively I placed my hand over my heavily bleeding arm, a large amount of flesh torn from the forearm as blood poured from the gaping wound.

"What a flavour… I'm going to enjoy you."

A soft whimper left my throat as I pushed myself back into the cold wall behind me, feeling utterly helpless as panic flooded my system and my mind went hazy at the realisation of what was happening to me. _I was going to die_. I was going to be eaten and digested to become this creatures shit!I clenched my teeth, my eyes screwing themselves shut so I wouldn't have to see what was going to happen to me; hopefully it will be painless and quick. My breath hitched as I heard a ripping sound, almost identical to the noise my arm made when I got that first chunk taken from me. I felt no pain… and I heard the sound again followed by a long grunt. It wasn't me… I wasn't being ripped apart. _So what was_? I opened my eyes a sliver to the ghoul in front of me, only to see him as a heaped pile of meat chunks on the floor. I inhaled sharply through my nose, the smell of iron and meat becoming overwhelming as I felt my stomach churn at the chum I was now looking at… It barely resembled a _person_ any more. My eyes drifted up the dark clad figure that was hovering over the pile of meat and bones, a look of disinterest adorning his pierced features… but I saw the red eyes… _another ghoul_. Was this one going to eat me instead? I swallowed the lump in my throat as I blinked tear filled eyes up at the male, putting more pressure onto my wound as I felt myself get even more light-headed from blood loss.

"I won't kill you."

His voice was light and gave me a little comfort by not only how soft it was, but what he said. He _wasn't_ going to kill me? Tears of relief fell down my cheeks as a choked sob escaped my throat, moistening my throat enough to speak to the male.

" _Thank you_..."

No sooner had I said that he vanished from my sight, leaving me alone in the alley with the pile of ghoul guts and the sound of my own sobbing.

 _ **Take your time  
You'll be fine  
Yeah there is nothing wrong with this  
You ain't commit no crime**_

 _ **You don't know why  
We pass you by  
You search for something never found  
Along these lines**_

 _ **Someday you may turn around and terrify  
You can't deny  
You crucify  
Would you get down in the gutter  
Swallowing your pride  
I say yeah, I say yeah**_

I had been a jumpy mess since the incident, every noise making me flinch and I refused to leave the house at night any more for fear of being eaten. I should have run to the CCG upon knowing that man's identity; I should have run fast and the very second I saw his face. But I couldn't bring myself to do it… he saved me, revealed himself to me as a ghoul and walked by me in the streets without a care in the world. _Why_? I don't know. I never saw him much, but I did see him around once in a while with some other people, probably other ghouls. When he caught me looking he would give me a small wave when his friends weren't looking, but would turn back to them almost instantly and acted as if he had never seen me at all. I suppose it was for the best though, with me being a human it would only end badly for me to be dragged into the world of ghouls. But I had to speak with this man again, I had to know why he didn't eat me. Why he can walk around so carelessly in my neighbourhood when he knows that I know he's a ghoul.

"Hey."

I had called out to him one day when I caught him alone walking down the street with a grocery bag filled with coffee granules. He turned to look at me through his dark rimmed glasses with a look of indifference on his face, my reflection shone in them and showed me my uncertainty upon approaching this man so willingly and openly.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for what you did for me."

"You already thanked me."

I blinked at him slowly, my mind hazy from the incident as I had lost a lot of blood. But I guess I _did_ thank him… I looked down and fumbled with my fingers, finding them more interesting than the man in front of me all of a sudden.

"I keep seeing you around."

"I do live here."

I swallowed and nodded to myself, of course he lived here; ghouls lived lives in the city as well. I bit my lips and fumbled over my words slightly, he certainly wasn't making things easy. He wasn't the most approachable kind of guy regardless of being a ghoul, and his short snappy words are making me regret my decision. I was an alternative dressing kind of person too, but I was shy and a big crybaby… to say the least.

"Well, I was wondering if you… wanted to get coffee or something?"

"No thank you, I have my own."

He rose the bag up for me to see as my eyes followed its movement before trailing up to look at the ghouls impassive face. I clicked my tongue as I stuffed my hands into my pockets in annoyance at the way he so casually brushed me off.

"I was only trying to be nice… you know, pay you back for helping me the other night. You don't have to be so rude."

"I did say no _thank you_ , right?"

"It's not that..."

The male tilted his head lightly, the soft long locks of his hair falling from his shoulder at the small action.

"Why are you pressing this? You _want_ to be around a ghoul?"

" _No_ … but, in this case yes. I just want to pay you back."

"With coffee?"

"With coffee."

 _ **All that you get  
Is much less you deserve  
Leaving for now  
Someday I may return  
Yeah!**_

 _ **Would you love a monsterman?**_

Uta and I hit it off after that day, what turned into a quick thank you coffee turned into a 6 hour long talk about our lives, hobbies and interests. Turns out we had a lot in common, and I can't remember the last time I felt so… _happy_. Huh; A ghoul making me happy, I never thought such a thing could be possible. But it was, and I loved the days that we hung out. We were currently sitting in a cafe called Anteiku and were the only customers as it was closing in 7pm.

"I'll be leaving for a while."

" _Oh_? Where are you going?"

"I can't say."

I nodded, figuring it was some ghoul stuff that I didn't need to get involved in as I dunked my chocolate biscuit into my coffee before popping it into my mouth and slowly chewing the now soft treat. Uta took my arm in his larger hand and pulled it across the table to lay out on the cold wood as he glanced down at the scar tissue that was in the shape of the deceased ghouls mouth. He rubbed his thumb over the marred flesh slowly as I watched his actions intently. He never moved, but kept his eyes trained on my skin as I shifted my elbow under his warm grip.

"Uhm, could I have my biscuit back?"

Uta's eyes met mine in all their Kakugan glory before they moved to the half eaten biscuit in my fingers of the arm he was pinning down. He smirked lightly before finally releasing me and allowing me to shovel the rest of the chocolate in my face.

"Are you happy that I saved you that day? Are you happy you met me?"

I swallowed down the lump of biscuit before staring intently at the ghoul, wondering where his questioning suddenly came from.

"Of course I am. I love having you in my life Uta."

The ghoul reached over ever so slowly and brushed some stray crumbs from my face, lingering his fingers on my cheek for a second as he rubbed his knuckle over the skin before pulling away to reach into his chest pocket and pull out his trademark sunglasses.

"Good. I'll be going now."

 _ **Would you love a monsterman  
Could you understand  
Beauty of the beast  
I would do it all for you  
Would you do it all  
Do it all for me**_

It had been nearly a month and I had seen neither hide nor hair of the Gothic ghoul. Even before I officially met him I saw him more as he at least passed me in the streets occasionally. I was beginning to miss him, and I knew better than to text or call him since he never answered; _ever_. If he wanted to talk then he'd get in touch with me, that's just how it always worked. I sighed heavily as I trudged down the cold street, tucking my hands father into my pockets to protect me from the icy wind that the buildings weren't doing well to block. I tucked into an adjoining street that led to my house, the wind less fierce here and lightening my mood. I needed a bath and a hot chocolate when I got home. I continued on my way, suddenly feeling a heavy pain in my lower back as I was flung forward and onto the cold concrete. I managed to untuck my hands from their pockets in time, pressing them onto the ground so I didn't smack my face and possibly break my nose. I seethed in pain as the skin shaved from my palms, sticking into the stone pavement as I pulled one sore hand up to examine the scrape with small stones and dust embedded in it.

"You smell good, little girl."

A sharp tug on my hair jerked my head back and arched my spine to a painful and unnatural angle as my attacker pretty much folded me in half. Tears sprang to my eyes at the sudden pain as my teeth clenched tightly and ground together before my jaw fell slack after another sharp tug.

"Help! Ghoul! _Help me!_ "

My voice was strained from my head being pulled back but I was still close to the main street, _someone_ had to have heard me right? There was a snarling laugh before a sharp pain shot through my shoulder. My scream was strangled as the ghouls free hand wrapped around my windpipe, preventing any more sound to pass through my lips. _Not again_ … why was this happening to me _again_?! My hands lashed out onto the floor, my nails breaking and digging into the concrete as I tried to drag myself away from the ghoul that had his teeth sunk into my shoulder blade. He moved his grip from my throat to grab one of my arms and keep me steady, trying not to make a mess at a guess.

" _Get off_! Let go of me! I hope I give you the shits!"

The ghoul tore his teeth away from my shoulder blade, taking a lump of flesh alongside my jacket and shirt. I heard him chewing as more tears fell down my cheeks, my nose beginning to run as small hiccups left my throat. I was _actually_ going to _die_ this time… and I was so careful, it wasn't even that dark out yet…

"You smell good but taste pretty shitty… oh well, beggars can't be choosy."

I felt hot blood running down my back in hefty amounts, matting clothing to my skin and making me feel disgusting.

"Hel-"

My voice cut off as spit trailed down my chin, mixing with snot and tears that stained my face. My head suddenly lurched forward as the grip on my hair was released, the heavy appendage falling limp to press my chin against my chest as a strangled scream and tearing sound made its way to my ears. I felt a sense of nostalgia, my eyes blinking stray tears onto the concrete before I finally pushed my heavy body back onto my knees so I could tilt my head to see a pool of thick red blood streaming into my line of sight. I took in a few deep breaths, watching the trail ooze out onto the pavement in a thick sheet as a splatter kicked up from someone's shoe in a wet squelch.

"This seems to be becoming a habit."

I stared at the black boot for a second longer before skipping my puffy eyes up to the man's face, already aware from the gentle voice on who was standing there. The very same man that had saved me last time. He was covered in blood, his face as expressionless as always.

"Uta..."

"You're an ugly crier."

I wiped my face into the sleeve of my jacket instinctively, rubbing the wet residue away as I kept my face turned away from the ghoul. _He saved my life again_ …

"I thought you were away."

"I was."

I merely nodded at his statement, knowing I wouldn't get any information from him as I sniffed up the residue of my snot and wiping it once more for insurance. The ghoul moved into my line of sight as he knelt down for me to see his face, but he kept his eyes on my bleeding shoulder before reaching out a large hand to brush his fingers just above the serrated and tender skin. I flinched back, falling onto my sore palms as my teeth clenched with a hiss from my throat. Uta moved his now bloodied fingers up to his face as I swallowed, carefully watching his movements. He stared at the fluid for a second before pressing his index finger to his lower lip and poking his tongue out to lick a small amount clean. I shuddered at the action, knowing full well that this ghoul had just _tasted me_.

"Bitter… almost like coffee."

He turned his eyes to meet my widened ones, breath hitching as he stared intently with a delicate tilt of his head.

"This time could end different."

"You're my friend."

"You're a human."

"And you're a ghoul."

The male smirked as if to say ' _ **exactly**_ ', causing me to turn my gaze away from him and to the dead ghoul disregarded to the side that was ripped clean in half. His internal organs were also ripped almost perfectly and hanging out of their shell; forcing me to swallow down bile I felt building up in my throat from the gruesome sight.

"Does it disgust you?"

" _Obviously_ , but its okay… because you're here."

"I won't always be here to save you. You very well may die one day."

"I know, every day has always been a risk even before I met you. It's just the world we live in."

Uta seemed to nod to himself before rising to his feet and pulling me up gently with him. He kept his hands firmly on my arms to keep me steady, his back lent forward to lower his head and watch my face. I blinked at him with fuzzy vision, unsure why he was so close.

"You're still disoriented. Let's get you home."

I nodded at him with no fight before reaching up my uninjured arm, brushing away a few stray hairs from his face with the pads of my fingers before rubbing the sleeve of my jacket across his porcelain cheek to remove some blood that had splattered there. His face remained expressionless as he blinked down at me, staring for a long while as I took in his eyes closely for the first time. I never knew ghouls eyes were so… _pretty_.

"You're beautiful..."

The ghoul smiled to himself as he hoisted my smaller form onto his back with a heavy grunt of pain leaving my lungs before muttering a small insincere apology and walking in the direction of my home. Uta was an unusual ghoul no doubt, and a _ghoul_ no less; but he was a ghoul I cared for. And I liked to believe that he cared for me as well. I always thought them to be monsters, nothing more than flesh eating beasts incapable of anything other than filling their stomachs and tending to their own sick desires; and Uta may be no different. It's possible he may just be good at hiding his true ghoulish nature. But I'd like to believe differently… I'd like to believe this this monster… this _man_ ; is a beautiful creature. I nuzzled my face into the back of his neck, feeling short strands of his hair tickling my nose as I breathed in his natural scent.

"Uta?"

"Yeah?"

"...Nothing."

 _ **Would you love a monsterman  
Could you understand  
Beauty of the beast  
I would do it all for you  
Would you do it all  
Do it all for me**_


End file.
